My Undercover Protector
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: There's a secret sex slave ring going on and Katie is one of the slaves, when she goes up for auction James buys her, but he's not buying her for the purpose of sex, he's buying her to protect her, James is really an undercover agent.. Kendall doesn't know that, all he knows is that his baby sister was bought, and he has to find her and save her. But will she really need saving?


**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think! ;)**

**And yes, this WILL be a Jatie story! ;D**

* * *

The brunette haired girl was shoved forcefully into the room, bright lights shone on her, like she was in a spotlight. Her think long lashes fluttered lazily as she tried to figure out where she was. She had No Idea where she was or what was going on, the last thing she remembered was being taken away from her big brother. Her chocolate brown eyes struggled to stay open. She was still out of it from the drugs they had given her with the IV in her arm earlier. Who? She didn't know. She stumbled around blindly in the brightly lit room. She was exhausted, dirty, beat up, bruised, and all around in bad shape.

Her clothes were dirty, worn, tattered, and torn up, leaving a lot of her skin exposed. She didn't know when the last time she had had anything to eat or even drink. She stumbled around some more in the brightly lit, circular, empty room and jumped when she heard a loud, booming voice coming from some sort of loud speaker above.

"And here we've saved the best for last folks." The voice announced. It all made no sense to the young, beat up, brunette haired girl, to her it just sounded like a whole bunch of gibberish.

She looked around the room and thought she saw long, rectangular tinted windows around the room.

But she was so out of it, she wasn't sure.

Suddenly she heard loud, fast paced talking all around her. But again, it all sounded like gibberish to her dazed and confused mind.

She heard a loud buzz sound and the next thing she knew, she was getting dragged forcefully by the arm again out of the room and into the dark hall way yet again.

She tried to talk and ask him where he was taking her. But instead a jumbled mess of "Wer ow yah takg meh." Came out instead.

Whoever was dragging her stopped walking and turned around, slapping her across the face angrily, sending a wave of pain through her face. If the man wasn't still holding her arm, she would have fallen backwards onto the hard concrete ground.

"Shut the hell up. You don't speak unless you're told to you little bitch. Should have learned your lesson by now." The man growled out.

The girl just nodded weakly and followed as he dragged her down the dark hall.

After what seemed like forever, they reached a door. The man took out a key and unlocked it before shoving her in, and closing the door again, locking it behind him.

The girl fell onto the ground, trembling in fear.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here soon. I promise." A voice said making her jump. She lifted her head to see a man sitting on a bed, wearing dark stonewashed jeans and a slim fitting t-shirt.

She yelped in fear and cowered back into the corner of the room farthest away from him, afraid he would hurt her.

The brunette haired boy gave her a sympathetic look and stood up slowly, as if not to startle her.

He slowly walked toward her and bent down a few feet away from her.

"I won't hurt you baby girl. I promise. I'm here to protect you ok? Do you understand?"

The girl stayed coiled up in the corner of the room, still afraid to speak.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" He asked.

The girl blinked and nodded slowly.

The man in front of her nodded and reached into his pocket.

The girl winced and covered her face with her arms in defense, afraid this was some sort of trick.

But instead of the hard blow to her weak, fragile body that she usually got, there was nothing.

The man spoke again, a true look of disgust, anger, and sympathy mixed into his hazel eyes all at once, she just hoped that for once, the look of anger wasn't directed at her.

"Here, see? I'm a good guy, I'm going to get you out of this sick hell hole for good alright?"

The frightened girl slowly lowered her arms and looked at the badge in his hand.

"Do you trust me a little more now?" He smiled hoping it would help his case.

She nodded.

He stood up and stepped closer to her, picking her up.

"If you need anything, I'm James, James Diamond. Alright?"

She nodded slowly and winced in fear and pain when he picked up up bridle style and gently laid her down on the bed he had been sitting on earlier.

He bent over and grabbed something from underneath the bed and set it on the bed next to her. He sat down next to her and opened the small white box he had hidden.

"Alright, let's get you all fixed up before we leave hm?"

* * *

He watched from the rectangular tinted window in his separate room as the brunette haired girl was shoved so forcefully into the room, almost falling but catching herself.

This is it. This is the girl; I have to get her out of here. He thought to himself.

He watched as she stumbled around helplessly in her drug induced trance.

It made him sick. These people drugged these young girls, put them under auction, and forced them to be sex slaves. He just prayed that this girl was still pure, at least, as pure as you can be after being in this awful place.

"And here we've saved the best for last folks." The auctioneer announced.

Best for last. It made James sick as he looked at the young girl, he knew who she was, but he doubted she would ever remember who he was. James had gone to high school with her and her older brother, Kendall. But she looked even more beautiful as when she was in high school. Her big chocolate brown eyes fluttering lazily, her soft cheeks, now covered with dirt and grime and blood?! That's it. James was furious, but he was determined to get her out of this hell hole once and for all.

The auction started.

"10,000 Dollars." That was the starting bid; James hit the button every time it went up, trying best he could to insure that he would get her and not any of these other creeps that would surely use her. James shuttered at the thought and realized he was almost out of money his boss had given him for this. Still hitting the bid button each time someone else went higher for the price to buy her, James whipped out his phone and called his boss.

It rang, one, twice, three times before he picked up.

"Hello? Agent Diamond what is it?"

"I need more money."

"What?!"

"You heard me! I need more money to get this girl!" He yelled in a hushed whisper.

"Agent Diamond, I can't just-"

"No! You don't understand! I have to get her out of this hell hole! She's to innocent and young to be used like this! Trust me! I know this girl. I went to high school with both her and her brother." James spoke quickly as he was only a few thousand dollars from the limit on the money his boss had given him.

"Fine, Fine! But on one condition. You will be the one to protect her, provide food, provide medical attention, and you must provide shelter for her, I suggest she lives with you for her safety. You must care for her and protect her with your life if you do this Agent Diamond. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" James said without even one second of hesitation. He was down to his last thousand...

"Very well, use as much money as you need to get this girl."

"Thank you sir!" James said. He was about to hang up the phone when his boss spoke once again.

"Oh, and Agent Diamond?"

"Yes sir?"

"Good luck."

"Thank you sir."

And with that, James ended the phone call and bid on the beautiful young girl once again.

He bid, and bid, and bid until finally he was the last bidder. He had finally bought her for 100,000 dollars. But it was worth it, he was going to get her out of this place once and for all.

A man came into the room and lead James out and into a different room.

"You're girl should be here soon, in the mean time I suggest you get ready." The man smiled evily before shutting the door, leaving James alone to think about how sick and fucked up this whole thing was.

He looked around the room. There was a queen sized bed with sheets and pillows made of silk and other luxirous materials, dressers by the bed. All in all, it was actually a nice room.

James walked over and sat on the bed, waiting for them to bring the girl to him, trying to come up with a plan to get her out of here...

Suddenly the door was opened again and the girl was shoved in, a red mark on her cheek and a silent tear streaked down her face from her terrified eyes. James watched as she fell to the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here soon. I promise." James said making her jump. She lifted her head to look at the owner of the voice, examining James.

She yelped in fear and cowered back into the corner of the room farthest away from him, afraid he would hurt her.

James gave her a sympathetic look and stood up slowly, as if not to startle her.

He slowly walked toward her and bent down a few feet away from her.

"I won't hurt you baby girl. I promise. I'm here to protect you ok? Do you understand?"

The girl stayed coiled up in the corner of the room, still afraid to speak.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" He asked as softly as he could.

The girl blinked and nodded slowly.

James nodded and reached into his pocket.

The girl winced and covered her face with her arms in defense, afraid this was some sort of trick, seeing this, James almost started crying for her. She looked so scared and frightened, as if he was playing some mean trick on her, and instead of giving her proof that would show her he would protect her, that he would hit her instead.

James spoke again, a true look of disgust, anger, and sympathy mixed into his hazel eyes all at once, the sympathy was towards her, the anger and disgust was at how she was treated here.

"Here, see? I'm a good guy, I'm going to get you out of this sick hell hole for good alright?"

The frightened girl slowly lowered her arms and looked at the badge in James' hand.

"Do you trust me a little more now?" James smiled hoping it would help his case.

She nodded.

He stood up and stepped closer to her, picking her up.

"If you need anything, I'm James, James Diamond. Alright?"

She nodded slowly and winced in fear and pain when he picked up up bridle style and gently layed her down on the bed he had been sitting on earlier.

James bent over and grabbed the small First Aid kit from underneath the bed and set it on the bed next to her. He sat down next to her and opened the small white box he had hidden.

"Alright, let's get you all fixed up before we leave hm?"

The girl sniffled and nodded, still not fully trusting James.

James opened the small first aid kit and pulled out some cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol.

"Ok, I'm going to clean up your cuts alright? But it's going to sting a little ok? Here, squeeze my hand if you need to alright?" James smiled sympathetically and held out his left hand. The girl hesitated but placed her hand in his.

"Ready?" James asked.

The girl nodded and braced herself, already squeezing James' hand.

James took the cotton ball with rubbing alcohol and began to clean her wounds.

She squeezed his had tightly making him wince just a little. She was stronger than he expected.

James finished cleaning her wounds and began to bandage them up.

He noticed the red mark on her cheek.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened there?" James asked pointing to her cheek.

The girls eyes turned fearful and frightened.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, you can talk, I won't hurt you, ever, I promise." He smiled slightly.

"T-That man d-did it..."

"What man?"

"T-The man who brought me i-in here. I w-was just trying t-to ask h-him where we were going and h-he slapped me and yelled at me to s-shut the hell up..." She started shaking.

"Shh. It's ok, it's ok. It won't happen again ok? I'm gonna get you out of here for good."

She nodded.

James handed her a pair of fresh clothes he had hidden for her and lead her to the bathroom.

"Put these on ok? These are nice fresh clothes."

She nodded taking the clothes and looking up at him gratefully. He smiled at her. The girl did something that caught James by surprise; she smiled and hugged him, showing him that he had gained her full trust.

"T-Thank you James."

James nodded in return. "Now hurry, we have to sneak you out of here soon."

She nodded and went into the bathroom to change into the clothes James had brought her.

While she was changing, James looked around the room, looking for a way out; he saw a window big enough for the both of them climb out of.

_Perfect._ James thought. He looked out the window and saw his car only feet away.

The girl exited the bathroom in her new fresh clothes, black skinny jeans, grey tank top, and a black and white plaid shirt over it. James smiled and handed her a pair of Converse.

The girl took them and looked at them like they were the best thing in the entire world. She then looked up at James and hugged him once again.

"T-Thank you so much Mr. Diamond." The young girl stuttered.

James was shocked. Mr. Diamond?

"It's ok, call me James." He smiled.

Her eyes lit up like she had won the lottery.

"O-Ok."

She sat down on the bed and began to put her shoes on.

"S-So how are we going to get out of here?"

"We're gonna climb out that window, my car is just a few feet away so we can jump in and make a quick getaway alright?"

She nodded and finished lacing up one shoe before getting ready to put on the next shoe.

"M-My name is Katie by the way. Katie Knight." She told him.

James nodded. He wanted to say I know, I went to high school with you and your brother, Kendall. But he didn't want to freak her out, so instead he just gave her a simple nod in return and watched as she laced up her other shoe.

Katie finished tying her shoe and stood up.

"Ready?" James asked making sure he had his keys.

Katie nodded. "Ready."

James smiled and nodded.

"Let's get you out of this hell hole."

He walked over to the window and tried to open it, but it was sealed shut.

"Shit..." He muttered under his breath.

"Hold on." Katie told him.

She ran back into the bathroom and grabbed something out of the pocket in her old torn up jeans and ran back out.

"Step back."

James obliged and took a step back as the scared little girl in Katie disappeared and was replaced by a confident, determined one instead.

James watched carefully as Katie picked the padlock that was on the window with a simple little bobby pin. In the next few minutes it came off with a simple 'Click' and fell to the ground.

Katie turned to James with a slight smirk on her face seeing James' look of amazement in how she knew how to do that.

As if she read James' mind, Katie shrugged. "One time when we were little my older brother accidentally locked me in his room, long story short, I had bobby pins in my hair and figured it out for myself."

James raised his eyebrows and nodded, obviously impressed.

"Alright, now let's get the hell out of here!" James said opening the window and helping Katie out before getting out himself. James grabbed Katie's had and ran to his car with her running behind him in tow.

James opened the door for Katie on the passenger side before running over, and I mean actually running over to the driver's side and getting in. He made sure that Katie had her seat belt on before putting on his own, starting the car, and driving away as fast as he could.

Once they were about a safe 20 minutes away they both relaxed a little bit.

"So James," Katie started.

James raised his eyebrows with a slight "Hmm?" To show that he was listening, but still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" She finished asking.

"My house. You're going to be staying with me for quite a while. Until you're 100%, completely safe."

"Completely safe?" she squeaked. "You mean I'm not already?!" She began to panic.

"Katie, Katie! Calm down alright? It's just in case they come looking for you again alright? But you'll be safe with me ok? I promise."

Katie gave him a worried scared look but nodded.

"Good."

"S-So why exactly did you safe me from that hell hole in the first place?"

"It's my job. I'm an agent, remember?"

Katie nodded as James took a left turn.

"Yeah, I remember, but out of all the other girls, why me?"

James sighed knowing he would have to give her some kind of reason, but he couldn't tell her he knew her, no, it was too soon.

James shrugged.

"I was out bid on every other girl, but for you, I had to call my boss to get the extra money, he said I could use all the money I needed, on one condition, I take care of you, protect you with my life, provide food, shelter, and so on, so I did. I promised him I would, and I will. I know that doesn't really explain a lot but it explains as much as I can I guess."

Katie nodded.

"And how long does it take to get to your house?" She asked yawning tiredly.

"About six hours. So I would get some rest. We'll be there before you know it." James smiled.

Katie nodded and yawned.

"Ok. And James?"

"Yes Katie?"

"Thanks, f-for everything, I thought I was never going to get out of there."

James nodded.

"No problem, now get some rest ok? You need it."

Katie nodded and laid the seat back.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as James drove to his house, no, their house, if not for a few weeks or months. But James took a vow, if not to Katie then to himself, that he would risk his life in order to protect Katie in any way he could.

* * *

"Katie. Wake up, we're here." James smiled as he shook her shoulder lightly, trying not to startle her.

Katie's eyes shot open in terror and she screamed.

"No, no, no, no, no! Get away! Please!" She yelled.

"Katie! Katie! Calm down! It's James! You're safe. You're ok now." James yelled over her.

She stopped screaming and looked around the car until her gaze finally landed on James' worried and concerned face. James looked into Katie's frightened eyes.

"Shh. Its ok, you're safe now. I promise." James soothed, pulling the terrified girl into his arms and stroking her hair. The car was off and parked in James' driveway, he was just waking Katie up to let her know that they were here.

It was dark outside. The clock in James' car read 12:37AM. They were both exhausted.

"We're at my house now Katie. Come on, let's get inside and make up your bed alright?"

Katie nodded sleepily, the fear from before leaving as James comforted her.

James got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door and picking Katie up bridle style after unbuckling her seat belt. He closed the door to his truck and walked up to his front door. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door before walking in and closing and locking the door behind him again. James laid Katie down on the couch and turned on some lights.

"I'll have you sleep in my room tonight. I'll get the guest room ready tomorrow and sleep on the couch tonight ok?" He smiled getting some pillows and blankets from the closet in the hall leading to his theatre room. He closed the supply closet and set the pillows and blankets at the end of the couch.

"Are you sure James? I mean, I could always sleep on the couch and-"

"No Katie, you're going to sleep in my room in a bed tonight ok? You've been through enough." James said sternly but gently at the same time.

"I'll give you the 'Grand Tour' of my house tomorrow." He chuckled putting air quotes around 'Grand Tour'.

Katie nodded sleepily.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." James smiled sweetly. He picked Katie up bridle style again and carried her upstairs and into his room. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Katie smiled and snuggled underneath the nice, warm comforter.

"Good night Katie. Come downstairs to get me if you need anything alright? Oh and there's a bathroom right there." He smiled pointing over right to a door close to the bed.

He turned to walk out.

"Wait, James?" Katie's now scared voice alarmed him slightly, James really didn't want to leave her up here alone, and it just made him feel uneasy.

"Yeah Katie?" He turned around.

"C-Could you maybe stay in here tonight? I don't want to be alone…" She said in a frightened hushed tone. She sounded like a little kid, asking their parent to stay because they were afraid of the dark.

James smiled. "Of course I can Katie. I'll be right back alright?"

Katie nodded.

James went downstairs to turn off all of the lights and make sure the doors, and even the windows were locked. He made sure to check the back door and garage door also. He checked and locked, and double checked every window in the house, upstairs and down stairs, even in his room, before he finally relaxed and headed up stairs again to his room. He walked in and saw Katie in the same position that he had left her in.

"Why did you check all the windows?" Katie asked as James grabbed some checkered flannel pajama pants and a plain dark red t shirt.

"I was just making sure everything was locked up safe and secure." James replied before heading into the bathroom and peeling off his shirt and jeans, putting the dark red shirt on and pulling the checkered flannel pants on too before walking out and throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper.

"Do you want anything comfy to change into Katie? Here, you can use one of my t-shirts and some sweats. Is that ok with you?"

Katie smiled slightly and nodded.

"T-Thank you so much James." She said getting up and hugging him.

He smiled and hugged her back.

"No need to thank me Katie."

They pulled away from each other and James handed her one of his old t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants.

She happily took them and got changed.

She came out of the bathroom in the baggy t-shirt and sweats. James chuckled at how big his clothes were on her. He would have to take her shopping soon enough. But this would have to do for now.

"Comfy?" James chuckled.

"Katie smiled a real genuine smile, the first _real _smile in what felt like forever, she was just so happy around James.

"Very comfy." She smiled. "Thank you James, I honestly just can't thank you enough."

James smiled as she walked over and crawled underneath the comforter in James bed.

"No problem Katie, really."

James climbed into bed with her, slipping underneath the comforter as well.

"Good night Katie." James said turning off the lamp by his bedside table that was lighting the room.

He turned to his side so he was facing Katie.

"Good night James." Katie turned to him and scooted closer to him. James instinctively wrapped his arms around her protectively, pulling her closer to him. Katie snuggled as close to James as she possible could, feeling the safest she's felt in months in his arms. James held her close and protectively, watched, and listened, waiting for her to fall asleep.

James watched as her face relaxed as she fell asleep and listened and her breathing steadied.

James relaxed and finally fell asleep himself.

* * *

**I REALLY Hope you all like this! Tons more to come! So here it is! The start of yet another Jatie story! Yay! Oh! And go check out Science_Fantasy93 's Jatie stories! No, Just check out her stories in genral! They're absolutely amazing and I love them and her! ****J Well, I worked pretty hard on this! And I REALLY Hope to wake up to some reviews tomorrow! Always remember! More reviews = Sooner updates! So rape that review button! ;)**


End file.
